In general, the present invention relates to a vehicle warning system for warning a vehicle operator of a dangerous condition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle warning system for issuing primarily an audible voice warning when an engine parameter reaches an unsafe level. The present invention is particularly adapted for use in automobiles and airplanes.
A typical vehicle includes several gauges positioned in a dashboard for displaying certain engine operating parameters to the operator. Most commonly, these gauges display the fuel level, engine (water) temperature, oil pressure, and battery voltage. Although these gauges are generally accurate, they are too passive in warning the vehicle operator that an engine parameter has reached a dangerous level. Moreover, vehicle operators rarely monitor the displayed engine parameter levels closely enough to prevent engine damage or worse yet, engine failure. Thus, many vehicle operators have found themselves stranded on highways only because their vehicle failed to provide an adequate warning that an engine parameter reached a critical level.
In an effort to solve the above problem, vehicle warning systems have been developed that provide an audible warning when an engine parameter has reached a dangerous level. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,653 issued to Tsuzuki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,241 issued to Kojima et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,365 issued to Kondo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,971 issued to Saito et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,422 issued to Nojiri et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,965 issued to Umehara. These systems utilize the existing on-board computers of the vehicles, and thus, are designed to be integrated into the vehicle's digital warning system during manufacturing. Unfortunately, these systems have not gained wide acceptance from the major automobile manufacturers, nor were they designed to be retrofit into existing vehicle's analog warning systems and, therefore, are not available to consumers.